Approved by All
by The Lady of the Willows
Summary: Kel and Joren are finally together and engaged... but one disapproves of their upcoming wedding. Neal tries to help the pair while Jump does some plotting of his own. Will they have their happily ever after? KelJoren :::Complete:::


**Approved by All**

Author's Note: So here I am, back to the fanfiction writing scene after someone e-mailed me a request. The guidelines were these:

Pairing must be Kel/Joren.

Neal must help Joren and Kel's relationship.

There has to be animals in the story.

Here is the result. It has an odd title to me, but I am hoping to be inspired to change it eventually. Meanwhile, read on!

_

* * *

_

Joren of Stone Mountain and Keladry of Mindelan were deeply in love. It was the typical type of love-hate relationship, but they loved each other. Unfortunately, not everyone approved. Most had eventually decided that they would approve after hearing Kel's pleas for Joren or Joren's pleas for Kel.

The in-laws on Kel's side of the family were mostly overjoyed that she had decided to settle down, but not so overjoyed when they learned who was to be her bridegroom. Her sisters had just smiled and welcomed Joren. One of Kel's brothers said, "I would say that I will kill you if you harm Kel in any way, but I doubt there would be anything left for me after she were finished." It was less than reassuring, but probably the best he would receive. Her parents said little except to congratulate the couple.

On Joren's side, they were less than enthusiastic. Joren was on the verge of being officially disowned from fief Stone Mountain. His father was very displeased and had all but asked them to leave. Taking the hint, they left and traveled back to Corus on their faithful steeds Hoshi and Grayhod, respectively Kel's and Joren's.

At the palace, everyone was surprised, for the lack of better words. They all had taken some time to get over the shock. After that, they had mostly been polite and curious. A few people kept insisting that Kel and Joren could never be a couple, but they ignored those people. But even though all of these difficult people had been won over, there was still one person who did not approve. Mayhap creature was a better word.

There was one creature who refused to approve.

This creature was Jump.

Jump had been young when Kel had first gotten him, and he still remembered how Joren had once kidnapped Lalasa to prevent Keladry from getting to her first test. He also remembered countless other cruelties that Kel had complained about to him. His memory was very, very good--- except for current happenings, it seemed.

That creature was currently outside running around sparrows. He seemed like any ordinary dog, but Joren knew that Jump was not. At every chance, the dog would growl at Joren, drool on Joren's boots, pounce on Joren in rainy weather and probably hoping the human would fall into the mud… well, we have to conclude that the dog disliked Joren immensely. Joren had to also.

Logic said that Joren could marry Kel whether Jump approved or not. After all, he was only a dog.

Thought said that Joren would have to get Jump's approval, because that dog had been a special friend of Kel. He was like a... canine younger sibling to the Lady Knight. He would have to find a way to make the dog like him.

_

* * *

_

Near noon, Kel and Joren went out to have lunch. They sat away from the others, and the others gave them their privacy. However, a few were very curious about what they were talking about… and one actually went over to listen. The conversation he heard went like this:

"…everyone likes you," ended Kel.

"Your dog doesn't like me," hissed Joren.

"He will get used to you eventually."

Joren gave a derisive snort of laughter. "I'm not even sure why I'm trying to get a dog's approval."

"He's a special dog," returned Kel.

"And he's already used to me."

"Give him more time."

"I've been around a long time."

"You used to be Joren of Stone Mountain, the bully and kidnapper. Now, you are Joren of Stone Mountain, fiancé of Keladry of Mindelan. There is a difference."

"Joren, husband of Keladry… it has a nice sound to it."

Kel smiled slightly. "It does. Keladry of Stone Mountain does not sound that bad, either."

He took her hand and eyed the finger where the wedding band would soon go. He also thought to himself about the names… they did sound very good indeed.

The eavesdropper left at this point. It was Nealan of Queenscove, and he planned to make a special visit to see Jump. After all, Keladry was his best friend and he wanted her happiness, even if that included making Joren happy a little.

_

* * *

_

Joren sat on a bench in the courtyard. Jump sat in front of him. They were staring at each other, as males are apt to do, and making an appraisal of each other.

"_Stupid dog,"_ thought Joren.

"_Stupid human,"_ thought Jump.

They stared at each other some more.

Meanwhile, Keladry of Mindelan watched the events through a window. The sequence was something like this:

Joren and Jump stared at each other.

Joren and Jump stared some more.

Joren tried to pat Jump.

Jump growled.

Joren tried to give Jump a dog treat.

Jump snarled.

Joren tried it again.

Jump tried to bite at Joren's fingers.

Joren dropped the treat and clutched his hand.

Jump picked up the treat from the ground and trotted off happily.

Joren held his hand and stumbled inside sullenly.

Kel sighed. She had offered to talk to Jump, but Joren had insisted that he had to try it himself. She hoped that it would work eventually, because she did want to get married… and to get married, she needed the approval of Jump.

_

* * *

_

"Daine!"

The wildmage turned around at hearing her name. It was Nealan, huffing after his long run. "Nealan of Queenscove?"

"Daine, I need your help."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

After regaining his breath, Neal explained the situation to Daine. She thought it rather amusing and decided to talk to Jump. Nealan followed close behind but left when they saw Jump. After a short conversation with the dog was had, she returned to where Neal was.

Daine spoke one sentence. "He refuses to approve because he thinks Joren only wants to marry Kel for being a great knight."

_

* * *

_

Neal repeated it to Kel later that day. "…so what we have to do is show how much Joren loves you in front of Jump."

"How do we do that?" asked the slightly puzzled Lady Knight.

"Well… we could put you in front of a spidren without any armor or weapons. Joren would rush in and valiantly save you."

Kel stared.

"So the gardeners might object to a spidren in the Gardens… we could have you drowning in the deep fountain and an underwater demon creature holding you down. We would also have Joren heroically jumping in to rescue you."

Kel stared some more. "I can swim, Neal."

"Then we could have you kidnapped by bloodthirsty…"

Kel stopped listening and sighed inwardly. Neal meant well, but he was… well, Neal.

_

* * *

_

That evening, Kel and Neal walked into the Garden. Jump almost immediately joined them. Joren came out to join the trio when he saw Kel there.

"Lucky bloke, you're getting married to Kel! Come along!" exclaimed Neal in a way far too cheery.

Joren did.

At the next bend, Neal disappeared into a bower and muttered about leaving something there. Kel and Joren went on walking. Jump did also, but he stayed on Kel's side. Neither the dog nor the humans noticed a shadow following them that was not their's.

Suddenly, Joren stumbled and had to grab Kel for support. "Kel, do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For the things I did."

"Of course, I do."

"Can you marry me even though I did those things?"

"Could you marry me if I weren't Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and just a simple peasant of Corus?"

Jump leaned in to listen to the reply…

"Yes, I would."

The two humans shared an embrace and a kiss.

Jump sighed and decided to approve.

The shadow which had been following them and was not their shadow sighed and hoped that the dog had decided to approve.

_

* * *

_

The wedding was unusual, to say the least. It was very unconventional. The Maid of Honor was Sir Raoul. The Best Man was Nealan of Queenscove, because Joren and Neal had started a strange friendship. The Flower Girl was Jump, even though he was not human or female. The Ring Bearer was Owen of Jesslaw, since he had wanted it.

Then they kissed.

Lord Stone Mountain declared that he had decided not to disown Joren after all.

The Mindelans all but shouted that they were greatly overjoyed.

Everyone else simply cheered.

_

* * *

_

Hoshi, Grayhod, and Jump were in the stables. In the way that animals do, they were conversing about certain things.

"Now they are happily married," sighed a horsy voice. It was Hoshi.

"I'm sort of glad in a way," barked Jump. "She's found her love and I approve."

The two horses snorted at the younger animal and then whinnied to themselves as their version of laughter. "If you really wanted to break in Joren, you should have dirtied him completely several times," commented Grayhod.

Jump rolled on his back and replied, "Well, it's passed already." The two larger animals started blowing on his belly which caused the dog to whine softly. It was their version of play.

Further away, Joren and Kel watched the three animals and wondered what they were doing. "I hope the animals approve of each other…" started a voice. The newlyweds spun around to see Neal. "Because I'd rather not go through the same thing again."

"What do you mean?" questioned Kel.

"I had to poke into Joren's mind, talk to Daine, talk to Joren, and such."

"You poked into my mind!" hissed Joren.

Neal's reply was quick. "Of course, I did. How else do you think you suddenly remembered those cruel things you did to Kel."

"I thought you only knew Healing Magic," protested Kel.

"Now you know I don't. Now when are you all going in? It's cold out here." Neal went inside.

Meanwhile, Joren and Kel shared another kiss on the balcony.


End file.
